Typically, remote visual-collaborative systems cooperatively use subsystems such as a camera, a projector and a display screen to project, receive, send and/or display images. Optionally, a touch system can be cooperatively used. Accordingly, it is ideal to calibrate or bring the camera, projector, display and/or touch system into correspondence.
Calibration methods that rely wholly on static parameters (e.g., geometry or pre-calibrated components) are often used to calibrate the collaborative system. However, if the system breaks and/or repairs are made, the geometry of the system may change and subsequently change the calibration. Moreover, calibration is substantially more complex if the camera is designed not to capture images projected from the projector.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.